Blame it on the Alcohol
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Chapter 2- Rachel's to-do-list didn't include being thrown up on but neither did Sam helping her get clean afterwards... EvanBerry!
1. Don't you want me?

**Blame it on the Alcohol**

**A/N: This is set between chapters 1 and 2 of my story the Way you make me feel, but I guess it can be a stand alone story too. I don't own any of the Glee story lines or characters. This is Sam/Rachel by the way**

There was pounding coming from somewhere and a bright source of light was causing major concern for her already pounding head.

"Yo B, you okay? I wanna make sure you're not lying in a puddle of your own puke" Puck's voice boomed from the closed door.

"Ugh. You are so vile Noah Puckerman. I'll have you know that besides a tremendous headache and dry mouth, I am perfectly coherent in my state from drinking the night before." She replied back, sitting up in her bed.

"Just say you have a fucking hangover B" His voice calls back

"Do you guys have to be so loud? My head is killing me" A voice beside her mumbled

She froze when she recognized that voice. Why was Sam Evans in her bed? She bit her lip and almost shrieked when she realized he was also very _naked_ and in her bed. She felt faint when she realized she was also lacking clothing at the moment.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" She started mumbling. She had dreams like this before but she had always imagined Finn there beside her. Not only was this as bad as she originally thought but Santana was going to murder her.

Sam finally opened his eyes and saw Rachel hovering above him

"Ahh" He yelled. "What the hell is going on?" He sat up and noticed her gripping the sheets.

"Berry, what's going on in there?" Noah's voice called through the door

"Rachel. What's going on? Sam asked, lowering his voice so Puck wouldn't come barging in. He looked down and noticed he was naked and managed to catch the blush on her cheeks when he also caught her watching him. She cleared her throat and pulled the sheets up higher over her naked chest. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over her smooth and tan skin.

"Well Sam, it appears we had a rather interesting night that involved our lack of…clothes as it seems" She whispered

There was some more pounding on the door with Puck shouting "B, what's up. Are you lying in a puddle of your own puke or what?

"I am fine Noah. I will be downstairs in a bit" She called out to him.

"Okay B. I was just gonna tell you that me and Lauren are heading out. Santana left already, bitching about how Bieber ditched her.

She had started to tune him out when she noticed Sam stretching his limbs on the bed. The sheet had fallen low enough for her to see the delicious v outline of his hips. She snapped out of it when she realized Noah was probably waiting on an answer.

"Uh huh, well thanks Noah" She called out, still watching the blonde boy beside her

"Later B" He called back. She heard some shuffling outside the door and then footsteps running down the stairs.

She turned back to face Sam while playing with the fringe from the sheets. How does one even start this conversation? It's not like she had ever been in this kind of situation before.

"Sam I…I don't know what happened last night but I can assure you that this will not go beyond my room. I apologize if my drinking got out of hand last night, I was merely trying to prove a point to Finn. I hope our friendship will not…" She was interrupted by Sam attacking her mouth.

"Rachel, you talk too much" He mumbled in between kisses

"Sam" She breathed as she let the sheet drop from her hands and grabbed onto his hair.

He pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. "You really are the best kind of friend" He said, smirking at her

"But our friendship…what's going to…" He cut her off once again by pressing his lips against that spot on her neck.

"Oh god" She moaned, leaning back so he fell on top of her. She dug her nails into his back and ground her hips into his, earning a grunt from the blonde.

"Hmm Rache. You taste amazing" He whispered into her ear. She grunted when she felt him against her thigh.

"Hey B, where did…Well shit" They both froze when Puck's voice boomed from the open doorway.

"So trouty mouth found his way alright…right into Berry's cherry" Puck cried, smirking at the two of them

"_Shut it Puckerman_" Rachel yelled, glaring at the boy who still stood in her doorway.

"I think Bieber's already doing a fine job with that B"

"Puck man, leave" Sam said, glaring at the boy

"Okay, I'll let you two finish your little sexing. Wait until I tell Lauren" He said running out the door.

"Oh god. I can't believe that happened" Rachel groaned to Sam. She tried to wiggle out from underneath Sam, but he had her pinned down against the bed. "Sam listen, I know I talk a lot and use too many words but last night"

"Was awesome" Sam finished for her. "I…I don't know what's going on between us but I like how I feel whenever I'm with you"

"But Santana. And Quinn. Oh god, and what about Finn? They are all going to think we did this to get back at them. I…I can't go through that again Sam" She said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey listen" He whispered, turning her head so she could look at him. "I'm glad last night happened and I'm not ashamed of our friendship. Finn and Quinn…They don't matter, but I am dating Santana and she"

"Is going to torture me and rearrange my face?" Rachel asked

"Well I was going to say go all "Lima Heights" on you, but yeah" Sam said, scratching his head.

"Oh god. If she finds out she will make my life more miserable than she already does" Rachel moaned

"I don't know if I can go back to just being friends with you, when all I really want to do is this" He whispered, running his hands up her thighs until they came to a stop right below her chest. She didn't answer him but instead got up and walked towards the door. Sam watched her with a confused expression on his face until he saw her grin while shutting the door and locking it.

Too bad they could no longer blame it on the alcohol.


	2. Tik Tok on the clock

The Way You Make Me Feel One Shots

A/N: Sam helps Rachel get clean after doing Ke$ha right.

I decided to do a couple of one-shots based off my other story "The Way You Make Me Feel." This one follows after chapter 2 and the GLEE episode Blame it on the alcohol. I don't own the characters or songs.

**Tik Tok on the Clock**

Her fellow Glee club members were growing more and more anxious by the minute. They all sat against the wall with defeated and nervous expressions on their faces. She couldn't take their sulking any longer. Didn't they realize this was the perfect opportunity to showcase her…er their talent?

Brittany was peering through the curtains while the others were fixing their costumes. "_You guys, I'm really nervous. Ke$ha has been a culture icon for weeks. I really want to do her music justice_" Brittany added, twirling her hair. Rachel wanted to go over towards the blonde and shake her. Ke$ha, a cultural icon? Really?

"_We haven't really rehearsed" _Sam complained, pulling on his green ski cap. He glanced over at her and she could see a smirk tugging at his lips. She could feel a blush starting to spread across her face when she remembered what they had been doing instead of practicing the song. She narrowed her eyes at him and slightly shook her head at him, but couldn't help the smile gracing her lips.

"_at all_" Mercedes added, stepping behind Artie.

"_Yeah and most of our assembly performances usually end in a riot_" Finn said, scratching his head as if he couldn't understand why that happened.

They were to go on in 5 minutes, time to pull out the heavy artillery so to speak.

"_Never fear teammate_s. _Now, it's a Broadway tradition for nervous performers to take shots of whiskey before going on_" She said, producing some red plastic cups and a jug of the concoction she made this morning before school. _"It's to calm their nerves and in that tradition I've mixed up a playful rendition cocktail from whatever was leftover in my dad's liquor cabinet" _She explained, passing out the cups to everyone and pouring the purplish liquid into Artie's cup.

She looked up to see the skeptical looks on everyone's faces but with a helpful nod from Sam, she continued passing out the cups. "_There's some brandy, wine, scotch, a little bit of kool-aid and some crumpled up Oreos" _She couldn't help but glare at Sam when mentioning the Oreos. They were in a hurry this morning and she couldn't really say no when he wanted to put them in, especially since he was distracting her with those lips of his. She grinned, taking a sip of the juice. Well it wasn't pink.

"_Oh my god, this taste like cough syrup_" Santana grimaced

"_There's also cough syrup in there" _She added, tapping her cup

She held up her plastic cup and cried "Cheers" and they all tapped their cups together.

"_To Ke$ha" _They all cried, downing their drinks and shuddering at the after taste. Well her work was done, everyone was officially pumped for the performance and she couldn't help but congratulate herself.

She had walked away from everyone in an attempt to find her boots for the performance. She could have sworn they were beside the speaker, but maybe that was just her alcohol induced state.

"Aha" She cried when she finally found her boots propped up against a box of props. Slightly confused about why they were back here, she attempted to put them on but kept loosing her balance. She thought she finally had the last one on when she missed and was falling mid-air when a pair of arms caught her from behind.

"Yes, I also save damsels in distress" Sam said, in an awful British accent. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped and pretty soon she was gasping for breath while rolling on the floor in laughter.

"I…I am s so sorry but that accent is just…awful" She said between bits of laughter, and wiping at her eyes. He had a wounded expression on his face, so she grabbed his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

"So I guess the English accent is out?" He asked, pulling away from her

"Way out" She replied, giving him another quick kiss. When she pulled away, she saw him studying her face, making her feel self conscious.

"You girls sure have on a lot of glitter" He finally commented

"Well apparently Ke$ha has a so called sexual preference for it. It's horrendous really, I mean I won't be able to get any of it off later" She grimaced, looking at her glitter coated body.

"I'm sure I can help you with that" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. He looked around before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

"Mmm. Strawberry" He murmured into her mouth. Once he pulled away she couldn't help but notice that she transferred some of her lip gloss to him. The glitter was now visible on his full lips and she couldn't help but smirk at him. He still had no clue.

"Well, we better go find the others. They need us for "_Tik and also Tok by rapper Ke and dollar sign ha" _he said in a perfect imitation of Principal Figgins. She laughed and rolled her eyes before accepting his hand to pull her up. She looked around quickly before swiping his blonde bangs out of his face. Leaning up she gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before dropping his hand. He grinned at her before following her back to where the rest of the glee club was.

"I found her" Sam called out to the group, looking proud of himself.

"Yeah, he sure did find her alright" Lauren mumbled to Puck, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did you say something Lauren?" Rachel asked, giving her attention to the girl in front of her.

"No no no. I am just "Suggesting" that you two, keep your little romping on the DL before this shiz gets ugly" She stated, glancing over her shoulder at Finn and Quinn.

"Nice lip gloss bro" Puck commented to him before being dragged away by Lauren.

Sam turned towards her to say "You don't think he…" but before he could finish they were being pulled towards the curtain. Principal Figgins was already on stage, ready to introduce the club.

"The New Directions" They heard him say before the curtain opened. She squeezed Sam's hand one last time before getting into position. She was feeling kind of funny and supposed it was from the alcoholic concoction she had just consumed. She could tell Brittany was having a more difficult time since she was required to do more dancing in the number.

At one point, Brittany came towards her and mumbled "I don't feel so good" She saw Mr. Shue raise his eyebrows at the blonde before shouting back "Just push through it" and she put back on her show face.

Not knowing what was coming next, she turned towards Brittany and was stunned when blue vomit came flooding towards her body, or more importantly her mouth. She stood stunned for a few seconds before realizing what happened and quickly ran off stage. Hearing more retching from the stage, she clutched her stomach, barely making it to the bathroom.

Once she was done getting the atrocious beverage out of her system, she leaned her forehead against the cool porcelain. She vowed right then to never drink again, or at least until she was of age to do so. _Being thrown up on, it just does something to a person_

She managed to retrieve her spare clothes from her locker and headed towards the girls locker room. After washing the majority of the vomit from her hair, she focused on scrubbing the vile scent from her body. Finally satisfied after the fourth scrub, she moved her hand to turn off the nozzle when another hand grabbed for it instead.

The person's other hand clamped over her mouth before a scream could escape her mouth, and she mustered enough strength to bite down hard on the hand.

"Rachel. Relax, it's me" Her eyes focused on the boy in front of her. The very _naked_ boy in front of her, who was now cradling his hand against his chest.

"Sam! What the hell? I thought you were going to attack me. I have viewed numerous horror movies that start with a stranger attacking an innocent young woman in a shower"

"Really? It sounds like you were watching soft porn to me babe" He said, grinning at her

"W what? I have…I have never watched any of that filth Samuel Evans" She screamed, smacking him in the chest

"Okay Okay. I was just making a joke. Please baby, I'm sorry" He apologized, mostly because he didn't want her to go all Linda Blair again and attack his other hand. He needed that hand…for school related things.

She glared at the blonde boy in front of her before huffing and allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She glanced back up at him and said, "Although your actions were uncalled for, I suppose I can forgive you this time" She mumbled against his chest.

"So…still need help getting that glitter off?" He questioned while earning a smack from the tiny girl.


End file.
